Out of the Void
by FireLang09
Summary: Lang and the gang have just finished their last battle with Avalon. What's going to happen next? Well, Velna messed up creating one of the many monsters that Doplin and she used. A tear in the void has been found, what has came out, what is going back in?


A/N: This is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction. It is based off of the video game Legaia 2 Duel Saga. I really enjoyed the video game and began to wonder what happened after they defeated Avalon and his Supreme Origin, so I continued it with this… My updates will probably be few and far between, as long as I get Reviews I will remember to continue this story if not, I will most likely forget! I have a plot! WOOT! So I have somewhere to go! Well R&R lots of love!

Lang woke up inside Kazan's shack feeling exhausted from the previous day's battle. Sitting up was a task that took quite determination, he looked down and saw minor scrapes and many scars which were all from yesterday and healed, thanks to Rivas's healing powers. His friends were the wind beneath his wings as he fought bitterly beside them against Avalon and his Origin. The world was finally safe, but it would take months if not years to get back its former glory. He walked outside to see Kazan and Maya already there, where Sharon and Ayne had gone to was beyond him, but there were his two best friends in the world, his two comrades who played a major part in making him the man he was today. As Lang walked up towards his friends and looked upon the wonderful mist that had covered Mt. Gable, two spirits came in to view, and then a third came out right behind Lang, none of this was out of the ordinary though, they were Mystics. A Mystic is a person who embodies two spirits within their one body, the second spirit they possess has its own personality and name. The two who he saw in front of them were called, Rivas, the Origin of Life, and Deva, the Origin of Earth. Both were extremely elegant and looked as if they could destroy anything that they pleased, but they seemed to have a calming presence. The third Origin that had appeared right behind Lang was Galea, Origin of Fire.

"Well it seems you have awoken finally," The voice was Kazan's. Deva was nodding along with Kazan; one might not know that they were actually two different consciousnesses, that is until a pretty woman came by.

"Yes Master. How do things look now, better I hope?" Lang's response came sounding unusually timid, he was able to tell for himself that things looked better, but Lang knew that Deva would be able to determine if things were actually getting better of it was just a mask. _They must be getting better, _Lang thought to himself._ The black sun __**is **__gone._

"Yes, they look much better, but there is something off," His voice began to fade as he spoke. "There is something else approaching, I can't tell what it is, but it isn't going to be good,"

"You may not be able to tell what it is, but I have some suspicions." Rivas spoke up, her voice was enchanting almost like hearing a symphony being performed each syllable was a different chord.

"What are those suspicions? " This time it was Galea who spoke up, his anxiousness was showing in his voice, he wanted another fight.

"When Velna opened up the Nether-void something slipped out, something that not even she herself could have foreseen." There was an air of foreboding in her voice, as if she was warning him, this was something the likes of which they may not come back alive from.

_Calm down Galea_, Lang warned. _We may not actually have to do anything; lets wait and see what Master says about this predicament. _"What is _you_ suggest we do about this Master?" Lang voiced his thoughts.

"Is that a question you even need to ask? We must undo what was done by the hands of those blood traitors." Kazan answered with the utmost finality.

"I was hoping you would say that, when do we leave." Lang asked.

"Well, I think we sho-," Kazan started.

For the first time Maya spoke up, "I don't want to go."

Those simple words were all it took. Their plans were put to a stop. She was the only one who knew the Secrets of the Kabel , the only one who they knew of that could close the portal, or stop the 'thing' that had gotten loose. Whilst they were all Mystics only Maya could wield this magic, this magic that had died out long ago. The entire group looked at her, including her Origin, Rivas.

"What do you mean?" Lang burst out. "You are the only one who has the ability to do anything about the abomination that has slipped through."

"I need to go back to Yuno, it's my home and I need to be there for a while, I don't think I can handle it at this moment anyway. I am far too weak right now." Maya said with extreme finality.

"I don't understand, you just risked your life to save the world, and now you aren't willing to do it again?" Lang had continued freaking out, the world was going to end and she wasn't going to help. "What was all that we just endured? What was it all for? Nothing unless we make sure this evil is stopped too!" His blood had began to boil, he was freaking out and he couldn't keep himself under control for much longer, he just wasted almost three months of his life, and for what? Nothing.

"I'm getting ready to leave, I have to get home. There are lots of things that I have been neglecting, and I will be going there now." Maya turned to leave, Rivas following her, obviously deep in conversation with her host.


End file.
